Mojo-Jojo escribe un fanfic de Digimon
by Daisuke
Summary: Otro fic bizarro en el que el autor es otro, osea Mojo-Jojo, alguien al quien de hoy en adelante no voy a soportar mas...


Atencion, Digimon no es propiedad mia, por que si lo fuera no estaria haciendo un fanfic, el cual es una historia de fans, siendo un fan eso significa supuestamente que no es propiedad mia, lo que nos lleva a saber que no puedo ganar dinero de ninguna manera pocible gracias a esto, si lo hiciera iria a prision por motivos legales demaciado complicados para explicarlos, tan complicados que el productor se rehusa a dejarme decir cuales son exactamente, por lo que no estoy totalmente libre a expresarme, asi que no piensen que esto es lo mejor que puede hacer el gran Mojo-Jojo, ese soy yo, por lo que ustedes no pueden ser el gran Mojo-Jojo, por que entonces, yo no lo seria. (Esto seguia asi por unos 20 renglones mas, pero debido a que esta es la version resumida proseguiremos con la parte en la que cuento el titulo de mi historia hecha por un fan, osea yo, Mojo-Jojo)   
  
"-"Mojo-Jojo escribe un fic de digimon"-" (Osea, el gran sabio es el autor de este fanfic, el cual probara ser el mejor en su especie y nadie jamas podria imaginar igualarlo, ya que eso va mas alla de las espectativas de personas tan poco educadas y con un coeficiente tan bajo que apenas podria compararse al mio, Mojo-Jojo...)   
  
(Ahora pasaremos a la seccion en la cual yo, el gran Mojo-Jojo les pasare a contar mi historia creada por fan...)   
  
Taichi Yagami, quien por motivos de 'Americanizacion' se transformo en Tai Kamiya en el resto del mundo fuera de Japon, donde vive y nacio, caminaba intranquilo por las calles de Nerima, un barrio de Tokio cercano al lugar designado para su vida, cuando de repente se encontro con un pequeño que llevaba con sigo una espada de bambu, la cual es una caña, por lo que esta hecha de un material de planta, lo que significa que no es animal   
  
El muchacho se llamaba, y se llama, Iori, de quien el apellido no me acuerdo, o si, cierto, su nombre completo es Iori Hida, pero por algun motivo su nombre paso a ser Cody Hida, pareciera que es estupido pasar Iori a Cody, pero en realidad suenan similar, y esa es la razon por la que la estupida traductora norteamericana, Saban International Inc, lo traducio de esa manera, y como todo el mundo piensa que lo hecho en los Estados Unidos es palabra santa la mayoria lo siguio de esta manera, de cualquier manera, el muchacho -Iori Hida, o Cody Hida, como eligan llamarlo- estaba sentado en la entrada de un baño publico, los cuales son lugares donde la gente de Japon va a bañarse en ocaciones por motivos ajenos a mi imaginacion, no por que sea demaciado para mi, sino por que no tengo intenciones de pensar para que existen, llorando, o lo que es lo mismo produciendo por sus glandulas gralimales, perdon, lagrimales, lo que se denominan lagrimas, que es lo que sale de los ojos en una forma melancolica y es lo que usualmente proboca cuando alguien se siente mal, lo que nos lleva a pensar que Iori (O Cody) se sentia (Y siente) mal, a lo que Taichi (O Tai) decidio investigar, ya que si no sabia el por que de la produccion de lagrimas del sujeto que se llamaba Iori (Otra vez vuelvo a repetir para los que no entendieron, Cody), no podria intentar ayudarlo, ya que el es un buen amigo, o almenos eso pensaba de si mismo por lo que trataria de hacer todo en su poder para hacer que el pequeño (Iori, o Cody) dejara de llorar y transformar esa cara (O rostro) triste (O melancolico) en una gran sonrisa que iluminara al sol con su luz   
  
"¿Sucedio algo?" pregunto el adolecente de pelos desalborotado, tal vez por que no se peinaba en la mañana, o tal vez por que nacio con un problema, si comenzamos a investigar el tema uno se da cuenta que tenia el cabello de esa manera desde que era pequeñito, por lo que cambiar de peluca a tal edad, 16 largos años, no era una opcion aceptable, no señor, debia seguir hasta que la muerte lo separara de su amado cabello desalborotado.   
  
Iori (¡Argh! O Cody) levanto la vista, lo que significa que subio la cabeza para poder ver mas arriba de lo que anteriormente su campo visual le permitia, permitiendole ver el rostro del elegido del coraje, quien fue elegido en tiempos antiguos del mundo digital por seres que se desconocen, aunque se piensa que Qinglongmon y sus tres hermanos boludogros (Un insulto que se me pego al ver un episodio de alta comicidad de Dragon Ball Z, osea, no Dragon Ball, ni tampoco Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z), finalmente abrio la boca para hablar, o lo que es lo mismo, producir sonidos en un codigo prediseñado que le permite la comunicacion con otros individuos, en este caso Taichi Yagami (O Tai Kamiya, ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron si eso seria por 'Kaoru Kamiya' de Ruroni Kenshin, o Samurai X?) "¨Pu... pues" comenzo a hablar, sin embargo las palabras no salian de su boca, no por que fisicamente no podia, simplemente una serie de cuestiones psicologicas se lo impedian, el miedo esta entre una de ellas, ¿No?   
  
"Pues... pues... pues..." era lo que repetia constantemente el muchacho mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que habia visto con sus propios ojos, no oidos, los oidos no permiten la vision, sin embargo permiten la audicion que es otro de los cinco sentidos, que tal vez sean mas teniendo en cuenta el presentimiento y el famoso 'Septimo Sentido' de Saint Seiya (O Caballeros del Zodiaco), y seguido por el 'Octavo Sentido' de la misma serie pero solo en el manga (O Comic Japones, por que es japones, y no americano o europeo o africano o de otro lugar raro)  
  
El muchacho de edad de dieciseis años con el pelo desalborotado y ojos cafe solto un grito de molestia, el cual fue originado por la falta de palabras en el mensaje que el pequeño Iori (O Cody) le habia mandado, a lo que, acto seguido, siguio con una pregunta que tal vez asusto mas al pequeño del cual ya no tengo la regalada gana de decir su nombre ya que tiene dos y uno es falso para algunos y el otro lo es (Falso) para otros. "¿Por que no hablas de una buena vez enano del h****" el insulto que dijo el muchacho conocido con un nombre que tampoco quiero mencionar por los mismos motivos que mencione por lo que no queria comentar el nombre del mas pequeño de los dos personajes, fue censurado (El insulto) ya que la cacofonia no es bienvenida en un fanfic del gran Mojo-Jojo que pronto conquistara el mundo pero por ahora se conforma con el mundo de los fanfics con esta sorprendente pieza de arte, el insulto tambien molesto al pequeño niño de pelo marron castaño y espada de bambu "¡Que te importa! ¡Anda adentro a fijarte!"  
  
Taichi Yagami, a quien decidi designar por su nombre japones ya que el productor asi lo prefiere ya que dice que Tai Kamiya es un nombre falso que nunca debio haber existido y que el apellido lo cambiaron solo por que dado vuelta queda 'I'm a gay' lo que seria algo ridiculo teniendo en cuenta que el clan Yagami es muy antiguo en Japon y es un apellido bastante comun, lo que significa que hay grandes cantidades de personas en Japon que se apellidan por el nombre de Yagami, justo como el personaje de pelo desalborotado llamado Taichi, quien decidio finalmente encojerse los hombros y entrar al baño publico a ver que sucedio en el lugar, pago la cuota que habia que pagar para entrar y poder bañarse frescamente y de una manera pura gracias a las aguas tan limpias del lugar, sin emgargo el solo queria saber que habia ocurrido, y se sorprendio con lo que vio, realmente habia sido algo en sumo muy extraño para su persona, tal vez para otro era mas comun pero esto no era comun para el   
  
Yamato Ishida (O Matt Ishida, si se fijan el nombre es YaMATo, el MAT lo sacamos y le agregamos una 'T' y ¡boila! ¡Tenemos Matt!) se encontraba tirado en el suelo de los pacillos de los baños publicos siendo golpeado con extrema fuerza por una pelirroja con el nombre designado de Sora Takenouchi, una de las pocas que no sufrio alteracion en su nombre, aunque su digimon compañero si lo sufrio, siendo nombrada 'Biyomon' en lugar de 'Piyomon', pero eso no viene al caso ¿Por que estaba la pelirroja con el nombre de Sora Takenouchi golpeando al rubio de nombre designado Yamato (O Matt) Ishida de una manera que haria a los personajes de la pelicula Scream (Y Scream 2, y Scream 3) tener rabia de la envidia? ¡Pues la respuesta era simple! Lo que significa que no requeria de mucha explicacion para llegar a un entendimiento.   
  
Taichi supo, por las malas lenguas, osea los chismosos que andaban por el lugar, que Sora, la pelirroja de apellido Takenouchi, habia visto (U observado) al muchacho que no tenia el pelo negro, sino rubio, espiando al baño de mujeres, el cual estaba lleno de hermosas adolecentes a las que el queria ver desnudas por motivos pervertidos en su retorcida y pequeña mente, este hecho no fue el que molesto a su novia, con el nombre designado de Sora Takenouchi, fue el hecho, osea lo que paso, de que ella aun no habia entrado al baño, lo que significa que ella estaba con ropas y no podia ser observada y Yamato (O Matt) merecia una verdadera paliza por andar mirando el cuerpo de otras mujeres.   
  
Fin, esto es por que mis dedos me estan doliendo y no me gustaria seguir escribiendo lastimando ms hermosos dedos que tanto quiero y necesito para precionar los botones que uso para realizar funciones extremadamente inteligentes.   
  
-----------  
  
No pregunten, es algo realmente traumatico meterse en la mente de Mojo-Jojo. (._.) 


End file.
